pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugi Mutou
Yugi Mutou is a powerful trainer hailing from the region, Battle City. He's the currrent bearer of the God Puzzle, an item holding ominous secrets and unfathomable powers and knowledge. He is the son of Solomon Mutou, the former Champion and current Proffessor of said region. He unlocked the puzzle at age 14, but it caused spirits to awaken. They nearly killed him, unless a very powerful, kind & noble spirit emerged from the puzzle. It was soon to be revealed to be Pharoah Atem, the First Pokemon Trainer in Existence. He lost his memories, so he calls himself: " Yami Yugi " , but gains them near the end. They decided to join forces and become the strongest trainer, as well as helping The Pharoah unlock the secrets of his past. After that, he unlocked the powers and is in command of the legendary, yet rare 3 God Monsters, beings so powerful they rival the creation trio. However, he doesn't use them often. History TBA Yugi's Appearance His normal outfit consists of the standard male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. So far, he is the only character in the franchise to have his hair divided into three colors. He wears the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck. The lace is later replaced with by a chain 'Yugi's Voice' Yugi's voice is positively timid, rarely showing any strength and almost always being polite in his speech, using honorifics and "boku" as his personal pronoun. In other words he has a posiitively soft voice, very similar to that of a girl's, the one shown from him in the Season 0 Anime e ( I don't own any part of it ! XD ) . Yugi's personality Yugi is incredibly humble and sincerely shy. He prefers at times to not speak at all, but sometimes does. He is incredibly selfless, perhaps too much so, as he will sacrifice himself for others. 'Yugi's Personality Type' His personality type in INFP, also known as " The Mediator " . INFP personalities are true idealists, always looking for the hint of good in even the worst of people and events, searching for ways to make things better. While they may be perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy, INFPs have an inner flame and passion that can truly shine. Comprising just 4% of the population, the risk of feeling misunderstood is unfortunately high for the INFP personality type – but when they find like-minded people to spend their time with, the harmony they feel will be a fountain of joy and inspiration. INFPs’ ability with language doesn’t stop with their native tongue, either – as with most people who share the Diplomat personality types, they are considered gifted when it comes to learning a second (or third!) language. ( Yugi's Second language is Egyptian , English and Japanesse ) . Their gift for communication also lends itself well to INFPs’ desire for harmony, a recurring theme with Diplomats, and helps them to move forward as they find their calling. Unlike their Extraverted cousins though, INFPs will focus their attention on just a few people, a single worthy cause – spread too thinly, they’ll run out of energy, and even become dejected and overwhelmed by all the bad in the world that they can’t fix. This is a sad sight for INFPs’ friends, who will come to depend on their rosy outlook. If they are not careful, INFPs can lose themselves in their quest for good and neglect the day-to-day upkeep that life demands. INFPs often drift into deep thought, enjoying contemplating the hypothetical and the philosophical more than any other personality type. Left unchecked, INFPs may start to lose touch, withdrawing into "hermit mode", and it can take a great deal of energy from their friends or partner to bring them back to the real world. Luckily, like the flowers in spring, INFP’s affection, creativity, altruism and idealism will always come back, rewarding them and those they love perhaps not with logic and utility, but with a world view that inspires compassion, kindness and beauty wherever they go. Pokemon TBE